Where Do We Go From Here?
by melclem
Summary: xover between HP, BtVS, and Charmed. Harry and Buffy need someplace to heal from the tragedies of their lives. The Charmed Ones have moved past their own tragedy. Can they help the two young heroes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Charmed. I accept no monetary payment for my stories.

Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry slips into an alcoholic depression. After killing Angel, Buffy runs away from everything she knows. The Charmed Ones have moved past the death of their sister and learned how to continue living. Can they help Harry and Buffy come to terms with what has happened in their lives and move forward into a bright future?

Background: The Final Battle took place in March, so the story picks up in April. Fred Weasley didn't die (because that sucked), but Arthur Weasley died instead. Buffy just killed Angel and run away, I'm saying also in April. The Charmed Ones are in Season 4, so Prue is dead and Paige has been found. Harry will meet them right after the episode Marry-Go-Round, where Phoebe and Cole get married.

* * *

><p>Where Do We Go From Here?<p>

_Where do we go from here? / Where do we go from here? / The battle's done/ and we kinda won/ so we sound our vict'ry cheer/ Tell me/ Where do we go from here? BTVS S6, 'Once More with Feeling'_

* * *

><p>Nobody paid any attention to the man in the corner. He was always there, from the moment the bar opened at 4 until it closed at 2. His unruly black hair fell past his shoulders and covered his eyes. His lanky form seemed hardly able to stay upright in a breeze. It was possible that he wasn't quite old enough to be drinking alone, but no one who saw the haunted look in his emerald green eyes could refuse him service. He went through a bottle of Jameson Signature Reserve every day, which he spiked liberally with something from his own flask.<p>

Harry James Potter barely knew what day it was. Don McLean's 'American Pie' lamented the day the music died on the jukebox as he poured another measure of Ogden's Old Fire whiskey into his glass of Jameson. It was a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. Harry had found this bar in muggle London the day after and hadn't missed a day since. Ginny had given up on trying to snap him out of it after just one week. She was once again happily dating Dean Thomas.

Harry had vague suspicion that he was supposed to be somewhere today, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to remember. He filled his glass with Jameson as he took a swig from his flask. Absent-mindedly he ate a few peanuts as Bob Seger's 'Turn the Page' came on. Harry had eaten little more than peanuts for the past month. He looked rather like Sirius had when he escaped from Azkaban: a skeleton with skin stretched over the bones. He still wore Dudley Dursley's hand-me-down clothes, and he used a frayed rope to hold up the pants while the collar of his shirt had to be continuously pulled back up over his shoulder.

Harry looked up through his hair at the clock. 6:00 pm. Another 8 hours until the bar closed. He considered his bottle of whiskey; 1/3 gone already. The problem, as Harry saw it, was that he had been drinking so much that he had started to build up a tolerance to the alcohol. He would have to start drinking 2 bottles a day. He had to stay drunk, otherwise he would see them, would hear them. All the people who died because he wasn't smart enough, fast enough, to finish Voldemort off sooner. All the people he failed. Little Colin Creevey, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, his parents, Arthur Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Dobby, and countless others.

Gloria Gaynor's 'I Will Survive' came on. 'How ironic,' Harry thought. A solitary tear made its way down Harry's cheek, and he finished off his currant glass before refilling it with Jameson and Ogden's. The clock now read 9:00 pm. Harry ordered another bottle of Jameson.

* * *

><p>The twins were filled with sadness when they saw Harry. Harry had saved Fred's life during the battle, all except his ear, which matched his brother's injury perfectly. It killed them to see Harry this way.<p>

They ordered a pot of tea and made their way over to sit on either side of Harry as Aerosmith's 'Back in the Saddle' blasted through the speakers. Harry looked up blurrily, barely able to focus his eyes on the identical redheads. He looked suspiciously into his glass, took another drink, then slowly reached over and poked Fred on the left, and then George on the right.

"Ah Gred, look at poor Harry. He doesn't even think we're real," Fred lamented.

"Well Forge, to be fair, it's not the first time people have checked that we're real," George replied.

"How right you are my dear Gred," Fred cheekily answered.

Harry groaned and dropped his head onto the tabletop. He hadn't had to interpret 'twin-speak' for a while, and listening to the energetic duo while drunk was no easy thing.

"Oh don't worry Harry, look! here comes a pot of tea," George comforted.

"And if you look over here you'll find a wonderful vial of Sober-Up with a chaser of Hangover Cure," Fred said as he waved a vial under Harry's nose.

George pulled the teapot over and started pouring some tea into a cup while Fred forced the potion down Harry's throat.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked as the potion took effect.

The twins took on a serious look.

"Harry do you realize what day it is?" Fred queried.

"Ron and Hermione got married today, mate. You were supposed to be the best man." George answered for Harry.

"Oh no. I knew there was something I forgot. Are they angry?"

"I think Hermione was more sad than angry," George started.

"And you know how ickle Ronniekins lets his temper get the best of him from time to time," Fred completed.

"Harry mate, you have got to pull yourself together."

"Everyone's worried about you."

Harry sipped his cup of tea and hung his head. "I know guys. But I just can't stand to be around anyone who knows me."

"You're Harry bloody Potter. Everyone knows you."

"You would have to go to the other side of the planet to not be recognized."

"You should come with us back to the reception, Harry."

"Sorry guys, I just can't. Please, leave me alone."

"Alright mate. We can take a hint."

"We'll see you later Harry."

Reluctantly the twins left, glancing behind them as they walked out the door.

Harry, unhappily sober, drank his tea.

Maybe the twins were right, he mused. He could go away, far away, some place where no one had heard about Harry Potter. But where could he go?

There was a click as the jukebox started a new song. Tony Bennet started to croon 'I Left My Heart in San Francisco'. 'Sounds good,' thought Harry. He drained his tea and walked out of the bar to pack, failing to notice that his tea leaves formed a perfect triquetra.

* * *

><p>The petite blond stood in the shade of a tree, a duffel bag over her shoulder. She wore oversized overalls and a hoodie. The wind blew her hair back as she looked towards the Sunnydale High School.<p>

It hurt to stand there and watch her friends. There was no way they could possibly understand, though. Giles may have lost someone he loved, but he hadn't had to kill Miss Calendar. He and Xander would be glad that Angel was dead. And Willow. "Kick his ass," Xander had relayed her massage.

So as the Scoobies took one last look around before heading into the building, Willow being pushed in a wheelchair, Buffy Ann Summers picked up her bag, turned her back, and headed out to the highway.

The trucker that stopped to pick her up said he was going to San Francisco if she wanted to tag along.

"I'd appreciate it," Buffy replied, and then she walked around the cab and hoisted herself up into the seat.

"My name's Odin. What's your name?" the tracker asked.

"Anne. My name is Anne." Buffy stared out the window as they drove away from her life in Sunnydale, California.

* * *

><p>"You want me to tell the girls now? They've just barely managed to pull themselves back together," Leo Wyatt gesticulated wildly as he addressed the Elders.<p>

"But they have pulled themselves back together. That is why we are sending them these charges. They can help these two through their own tragedies. Just tell them about the wizarding world and the legend of the slayer. We trust that their compassion will lead them to their charges without further interference," one of the cloaked figures answered.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell them. But if Piper blows me up, it's your fault!" with a final emphatic point of his finger, Leo disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Reviews are also highly appreciated :-) I do try to answer all reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_When you can't run anymore, you crawl. And when you can't do that, you find someone to carry you.-Firefly, 'The Message'_

* * *

><p><strong>San Francisco<strong>

Harry had been in San Francisco barely a week. It had been surprisingly easy to leave England. With Hedwig gone, and his few belongings already being kept in his trunk, Harry had been able to catch an early flight the morning after talking with the twins. It was a relief to leave 12 Grimmauld Place. The flight passed in a haze for Harry. There was alcohol being served, and Harry did not hesitate in his drinking.

He was staying in a Motel 6, and the first place he found with a full bar was a nightclub call P3. It was a lot louder and more crowded than the pub he went to in London, but it was only a block away from his hotel, and he had the bartender confunded so he wouldn't be bothered by Harry's age. Daft Americans, in England he was just a few months away from being legal to buy alcohol. Here it would be another 3 years before he was legal.

Harry had stockpiled bottles of fire whiskey, but he knew they wouldn't last forever. He was experimenting with different types of alcohol to replace it when he did run out, since he had no idea where to buy more in America. The bartender-Jack- was helping with Harry's experiments, suggesting different drinks and liquors with high alcohol content. Harry was leaning towards Devil Springs vodka, which Jack said to absolutely under no circumstances ever drink straight.

P3 had great music, Harry had to admit. Though he also had to admit that it might just be great because of how drunk he was. He hadn't really changed his routine any from what it was in England. P3 didn't open until 6, but it did stay open until 3. Harry would sleep until 1 or 2 in the afternoon, wake up, stare listlessly at the ceiling over his bed for an hour or so, sometimes take a shower, and start drinking at 4. He was the first one in P3 when it opened at 6, and the last one helped out the door at 3. The only food he ate was still pretzels and peanuts that were on the bar.

Nobody bothered him, though. No twins came walking in to remind him of all the people he let down. He was able to mourn in peace.P3 was good for anonymity. Harry didn't think anyone noticed him apart from Jack.

Harry was wrong.

* * *

><p>Piper frowned. That kid was back again. He had been coming in every night for a week now. He didn't even look 18, but Jack swore the kid was legal. Whether he was or not, Piper could see that he was not leading a healthy life. His clothes alone were enough to make her suspect he was homeless. What was truly worrisome, however, was how much he drank.<p>

Piper had dealt with a few drunks before, it came with owning a club, but she was willing to bet that this scrawny kid could drink any hardened drunk under the table and still be asking for more. A couple of nights, she had seen tears roll down his face. He also brought his own liquor, which was not actually allowed in her club. When she called Jack out about it, his reply had brought her up short.

"As much as he's buying from us, I'm not going to say no to what he brings himself."

It was true, too. They had to re-order much sooner than usual, and Jack seemed to know already exactly what to get specifically for their new client. Cases of Jameson Signature Reserve and Devil Springs vodka, which had previously only been stocked as a novelty drink. When the kid came in at 6, he was already staggering, and when he left, Jack had to half carry him out. Piper wasn't sure how the kid ever made it home.

Something had to be done. She decided to talk to Leo, her sisters, and Cole in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright, people, family meeting time. Everyone into the kitchen," Piper called out the next morning. With a few grumbles about morning people, Paige, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo came straggling into the kitchen. Phoebe made a beeline for the coffeepot before turning her attention to Piper.<p>

"Piper, you were at the club until 3:30, why are you awake this early?" Phoebe whined.

"Because I have something important to talk to you all about," Piper made sure to meet everyone's eyes to ensure she had their attention before continuing. "For the last week a young man, a kid really, has been coming to P3. He doesn't even look 18, he is skin and bones, he dresses like a homeless person, and he drinks more than anyone I have ever seen. I think something horrible has happened to him. On more than one occasion I have seen him wiping away tears. He may not be one of our innocents, but the boy clearly needs help. I want everyone's support for me to talk to him and, if necessary, bring him back here."

Leo, suspecting who Piper was talking about, was the first to speak. "I think you should do it. Just follow your instincts."

Phoebe chimed in next. "Sweetie, I trust you to do the right thing for all of us. Be careful when you talk to him, though. There's always a chance that he's a demon."

Cole, seeing that this was going to happen whether he liked it or not, decided to come down on Phoebe's side. "Whatever you think is best, Piper, we will support you."

Paige hesitantly added her opinion. "Well, this is what we do, right? We help people. If the kid is a minor, though, we may have to put him through social services."

"We'll talk about that if it's necessary. Thank you, everyone. I'll let you know how it went tomorrow," Piper said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Piper went in to P3 early that afternoon so she would have everything done by the time the kid got there. Unfortunately, there was a mix-up with one of the shipments, and she didn't get it straightened out until after the club had opened. By the time she left her office, the club was full of people and the kid was several rounds in.<p>

Piper moved behind the bar and, waving Jack away, walked over to the kid. "Hey. How are you?"

Not the most brilliant opening line, but at least it was an opening.

The kid looked up at her, then around for Jack. Seeing Jack occupied with a couple of cute girls, Harry resigned himself to this new bartender. "Could I get another? Devil Springs vodka with a splash of soda water."

"Sure thing. I just need to see some i.d. Can't be too careful you know." Piper narrowed her eyes at the kid, wondering what he would do.

Harry released a sigh. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask since he had clearly already been drinking, but at least it would be simple enough to confund her like he had Jack. Letting his right arm drop off the bar, Harry triggered the release on his holster so his wand fell into his waiting hand. He tried to distract the woman by moving his left hand towards the pretzel dish as he let the tip of his wand point just above the bar top aimed at her.

"Sure, sure," Harry muttered, and then even more quietly he whispered the spell. A barely perceptible blue light sped towards the woman; then, to Harry's utter astonishment, it stopped.

Whatever Piper had been expecting, it was not for a blue light to come speeding towards her head. Instinctively she threw her hands up and froze everything around her. Piper looked around at the frozen people, lifted her face up, and practically growled, "Craaaap."

"What the bloody hell just happened?" a British voice brought Piper's attention quickly back to the kid in front of her.

"Whoa! Why aren't you frozen? And a better question, what did you just throw at me?" Piper retorted, pointing at the blue light hovering inches in front of her.

Looking around to make sure no one else was moving, Harry sheepishly pulled out his wand. He gave it a wave to get rid of the spell before replacing it in his arm holster, where it immediately camouflaged itself to look invisible.

"How did you stop my spell? I've never heard of anything like that," Harry looked quizzically at Piper.

"Maybe we should go someplace else to talk. Would you be alright coming back to my house or would you rather go to my office?"

"Ummm…I guess your office," Harry answered hesitantly.

Piper undid her freezing spell, and as the chatter and motion resumed around them Harry followed her back to office.

When they reached the relative quiet of Piper's office, Harry asked if he might have some tea to help clear his head a bit.

Piper frowned at his request. "We've only been open an hour, how much could you have possibly had to drink?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry answered wryly. "Besides, you might open at 6, but I start drinking at 4."

Piper didn't respond to that, but moved about making tea for Harry. She placed it on the desk in front of him, and then sat in her chair across from him. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one really knowing what to say now that they were there.

"Well, I guess I'll get us started here. My name is Piper Halliwell, and I own P3. I'm a witch, and my powers are freezing time and combustion."

Harry got a very confused look on his face, but he responded in kind. "My name is Harry. I'm a wizard. If you're a witch, why don't you use a wand? And why would you only be able to do two things?"

Piper suddenly realized why Leo had told them about the wizarding world in Europe.

"Harry what? Do you have a last name?"

Thinking quickly, Harry came out with, "Harry Jameson." After all, it wasn't a lie. He was James' son Harry. Harry didn't want anyone to be able to find him just through his name.

"A British wizard who tried to cast a spell on me. What did you try to do me, Harry?"

"Ummm….justaspellsoyouwouldn'trealizeI'munderage," Harry rattled off so quickly it would have done Hermione proud.

"What? Separate your words and tell me exactly what you were going to do to me, that I assume you also did to Jack."

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a confundus charm. It would've made you think I had an i.d. and was old enough to drink."

"Ok, A, you're going to take that spell off of Jack, and B, if you ever try to cast a spell on me again, you will not like what happens. Got it?'

Harry slouched down in his seat cradling his tea cup. "Yes, ma'am," he muttered sullenly.

"Now then, you want to tell me why you think you should be allowed to drink in my club and risk me getting shut down for serving alcohol to minors?"

"No, wait. You didn't explain about you. How can you be a witch? You don't use a wand. And why do you have 'powers', there are spells that can do what you did."

Piper sighed and gave Harry a quick summary of the differences between the wizarding world in Europe and the practicing wiccans in America. She also mentioned her sisters, Leo, and Cole.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Don't suppose I could have a drink to wash it all down, could I?"

"No, you cannot have a drink. It is illegal to serve alcohol to minors. My club could be shut down for it. So why don't you explain yourself?"

Harry took a moment to marshal his thoughts. He didn't think Piper would give him something to drink, really. There was something about her that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you know about the war that just finished in England?" Harry hoped she had; he didn't want to have to talk about it anymore than necessary: preferably not at all.

"Yes, Leo actually went far more in-depth about the war than we could possibly have wanted him to."

"Ok, good. I was…I was really heavily involved in the war. I saw a lot of people get killed; I led a lot of people to their deaths. It's my fault that so many people are dead." As Harry continued, his voice got softer and softer until Piper was straining to hear him. A tear slid down his cheek, and he grabbed his flask out and took a long swallow before Piper could stop him.

"Give me that!" Piper grabbed the flask away and slid it into a desk drawer. Harry looked up at her, and she had to brace herself from leaning back away from him. There was so much sorrow and despair in his gaze. He looked as if he had no hope in anything good ever happening again. He looked like he had given up. In that moment, Piper was afraid that this young man would not be alive in a year if he did not get help.

"How old are you, Harry? Where are you staying? Where is your family?"

"I'm 17. I've been staying at the Motel 6 down the road. My family is dead. They're dead because of me."

Piper made up her mind. If ever there was someone in need, this young man (she could no longer call him a boy) needed help. She thought that she and her sisters could help Harry through his losses, and hopefully find the will to live again. Piper stood and moved around her desk to crouch next to Harry and put an arm around his frail shoulders.

"Harry, I'd like you to come home with me. We have a spare room you can use. It's not very big, and we'll have to get a bed for you, but I think we can help you. Please."

Harry stared at Piper in shock, tears still glistening in his eyes. Why would this stranger want him in her house? Why would she want to take care of him, help him? Wasn't that his job? Wasn't he the hero that saved everyone in the end? Maybe, if what Piper said about her and her sisters was right, maybe she was used to being the hero too. Maybe Harry could be saved. If Piper saw something worth saving, maybe he could let her try.

Piper saw the warring emotions and thoughts rolling through his eyes. She wondered what he would decide. Harry looked up and said one word, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Questions, comments, personal experience? Review!;P<p> 


End file.
